Vae Victis
by Casa Circe
Summary: PLEASE READ! Two foreign soldiers came to help in the training at Wu Zhong. Mulan befriends them and gets invaluable advice. Shang just gets freaked out. Something a little exciting this time! RnR pls! Thanks.. CHAPTER 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Vae Victis**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Leave me be to rid my overcrowded mind with these meager musings_._ I do own one character. Guess who?_

Having placed the small doll by the sword Shang had planted in the snow and silently paid her respects to the general, Ping stood to follow the rest of the troops into the Tung Shao Pass. She took one last glance at the carnage the Hun army had caused and the miserable remnants of the once invincible Chinese Imperial Army.

_Are we really the Emperor's last hope? _she thought. _The responsibility of protecting an entire kingdom was a heavy burden to bear, especially when all your comrades were as inexperienced in warfare as yourself._ She doubted that even their valiant captain, for all his military prowess, had had much firsthand exposure to the horrors of war.

After considering their grim fate, she sighed and was about to turn around when her eye caught a flicker of movement from the field of corpses. She frowned and squinted into the distance. Indeed, there was a solitary shadow, moving steadily but silently from the battlefield towards them.

"Captain," she cried, "I think there's someone out there."

Shang immediately turned his horse around, surprised at Ping's warning. _How could anyone have survived such slaughter? _he thought, horrified. He rapidly regained control of the situation.

"Ready your weapons," he ordered quickly, "this may be a trap. We don't know whether this person is ally or foe. Keep alert."

Immediately, every soldier gripped his sword tightly and furrowed his brow in concentration. This was to be their first taste of battle, and they did not want to be caught unawares. All eyes were turned towards the moving figure, now coming into sight despite the smoke and snow.

Likewise, Ping readied her weapon but something told her that this was no enemy. The figure looked hauntingly familiar. The figure continued, staggering and slightly limping, silent and menacing.

In a few moments, the smoke cleared and the stranger's face was scene. Everyone was so attired in wonder at the scene that only Ping recovered quickly enough to utter the person's name.

"Captain Argos!"

The figure placed an empty gaze at the voice. Somehow, Captain Argos had survived the madness and the slaughter.

Argos paused for a moment, trying to take in the scene before collapsing on the spot. Ping had rushed forward and caught the poor creature.

Before anyone else could reach them, Ping whispered, "Diana, what has become of you?"

And then, Diana, no, Damon Argos, as she should be called to adhere to the senseless gender laws of China's military, moved her soulless, bloodshot pupils to the speaker, with a gaze so penetratingly empty that Ping was taken aback. To see someone so strong fall into a limp, helpless heap was exceedingly disconcerting and disheartening. If this military genius was defeated, what hope was left for them all?

Ping pushed these depressing thoughts away. Then she remembered. Two foreign military officers had been summoned to aid in the campaign against the Huns. These were the most feared warriors in their own lands, so much so that their reputations had crossed the Great Wall. The Emperor had requested their assistance and they had arrived at the Wu Zhong camp on the same day she clumsily walked in.

Two.

First, was Captain Damon Argos. Only Ping knew his true identity. Captain Argos was a young noblewoman from a country called Asturia, who was reputed to have an excellent military record and extensive experience in the battlefield. Having trained extensively with the Asturia's masters called the Knights Caeli, she was proficient in swordplay and military strategy. But she had to disguise herself as a man and change her name. This was not because she feared the penalty of death. She was not subject to China's gender laws, which she deemed ridiculous. But her country had convinced her to hide her true identity so as not to insult the Chinese people. Diplomacy was the order of the day and Asturia wanted as little conflict as possible with their ally although China understood little of women's worth. So she donned a man's apparel and masqueraded as a man, much to her amusement despite the fact that she detested politics.

The other person summoned by the emperor was a certain Commander Dilandau Albatou. His reputation was more impressive. Although the same age as Captain Argos, he had already achieved as much as more senior military officials. His viciousness in battle was renowned. He was a master with the sword, and with hand-to-hand combat as well. He was also a master in wielding weapons that involved fire. He had fought in many wars and formerly commanded an elite group of warriors. His unit had been decimated by a stronger enemy years before, but he survived. And it was not just his military prowess that gave him such a fearsome reputation. Dilandau Albatou showed no mercy or compassion for his opponents. He was a relentless fighter and was never hampered by emotion. He was cold, calculating and uncontrollable. His fury knew no bounds. And he was eternally defiant, even of his superiors. He lived to fight and to win, at all costs. The mere sight of him was enough to send chills up his enemies' spines. His presence never failed to strike fear in the hearts of even the bravest soldiers. His most haunting feature was the color of his eyes. They were blood red and they glowed with an almost maniacal pleasure when he was fighting. With his pale skin and silver hair, he seemed like an Angel of Death.

But where was he now?

Ping would not allow herself to believe that Commander Albatou had been defeated too. It was only then that she noticed the object Captain Argos clutched in her gloved hands. The soldier's eyes widened in utter disbelief. It was a golden diadem with a magenta crystal in its center.

Dilandau's diadem.

And all this time, Diana's empty gaze had never left Ping's distraught face. Finally, she whispered in a tone so low so that the others may not hear, "Mulan…"

…I have seen Hell."

_AN: Well, that's the start. Sorry it's a bit short and confusing. I'm starting "in medias res" so the next few chapters will be in flashback form. I hope this first one seems interesting enough for you to read on. Kindly leave a review so as not to leave me completely in despair. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Vae Victis**

_Disclaimer: Only Diana is mine. Borrowed lines from cool epic movies too._

Having somehow recovered from whatever trauma she was afflicted with, Diana Argos coolly stepped out of the tent Li Shang's troops had put up for her, to the surprise of the aforementioned troops.

She gazed intently at each of their faces, frightened youths marching towards their doom they seemed to her. But she did not want to dishearten them, especially since they all still seemed to hope that they could be victorious. She would rely on Mulan to lead them to this victory because Diana knew that only the girl would know how to save them. But she did not yet know how.

"Listen to me," Captain Argos, assuming "his" authoritative stance once more, addressed the motley army, "let me tell you more about what has happened here."

"As you may all remember, Commander Albatou and I were summoned to support General Li's troops up here in this village by the Tung Shao Pass a few weeks ago to aid in his campaign against the invaders. Although we both had faith in the superb skills of the Imperial Army, Commander Albatou and I still wanted a complete and certain victory. We had somehow convinced the villagers to evacuate and move to safer territory, much to the disagreement of General Li.

Nevertheless, your people knew that we were talking sense and so many complied. Only the stubborn and foolish remained. We didn't bother to persuade them anymore.

We do not relish waiting for our enemies idly so Commander Albatou and I selected, upon the General's approval of course, some members of the army to assist us in a more powerful strategy of eliminating our enemies. Prior to our arrival at the army's camp, we had ordered many barrels of oil to be brought to that village. We had studied enough about the Huns to know that they would anticipate most of the conventional battle strategies, no matter how high the probability of success. We wanted to have the element of surprise on our side.

Dilandau Albatou loves fighting with fire. He trained those few soldiers whom he deemed competent enough to use his peculiar but effective battle strategy. I will get to that later.

We trained and prepared everyday, never relenting, never stopping, knowing that at any moment, the enemy would be upon us but we would not let them leave this Pass alive."

Every soldier, their Captain included, as well as the pompous Emperor's counsel, listened intently as the narrative continued.

_A few days later, the arrived, Shan Yu with his vast, merciless army of Huns. They were vicious killers and they all looked ready to vanquish the Imperial Army. They were given an unpleasant surprise._

_At the order of Dilandau Albatou, majority of General Li's Imperial Troops and Captain Argos were hidden behind a mountainous area of the pass, away from the sight of the Huns. Only Dilandau, and his chosen troops were in the frontline._

_Dilandau smacked his lips with excitement. He relished the prospect of a battle. He had been waiting for this for so long. He gripped his sword in his hand and made his horse kick its legs forward, a signal that somehow inspired his nervous men. Shan Yu glimpsed at the meager foes and cackled menacingly._

"_I did not come here to play any stupid games," said he, "where is the Emperor's great army ready to defeat me? I'm ready to destroy you all!" With a vicious cry, he rallied his troops but was surprised to hear an even more bloodcurdling cackle coming from the young foreign commander._

"_Don't be stupid," shouted Dilandau, "only you and your pathetic minions will die today!"_

_And so the battle begun. Unknown to them, the ground the Huns' mounts were treading was lined with gallons of oil and not to mention, Dilandau and his men had small bottles of oil with them._

_While slashing Huns down, Dilandau drenched them in oil. So many members of Shan Yu's army were stunned by their enemies actions and so were caught off guard._

_When he had drenched about half of the army and killed about a quarter, Dilandau screamed to his men:_

"_BURN THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Archers stationed on strategic locations launched their flaming arrows at the stunned Hun army and the whole field was ablaze._

_Shan Yu's men were literally burning. The ground around them was on fire. Some of them were screaming in agony as they burned to death while others struggled to escape the inferno._

_While most of his fierce warriors were barbecued, Shan Yu rallied the remaining troops (which were still more than the entire Imperial Army could handle), to attack. The surprise had worn off. But Dilandau had managed to destroy nearly half of the Hun Army. And counting._

_After all, he never stopped in slashing and killing his enemies even as the others burned down. His sword had been soaked in oil and was now a flaming "brand" on each of his enemy's faces. His men were encouraged and started doing the same, although not with the same savage fervor that he applied._

_Once the threat was greater, the Imperial Army rode from their hiding place, ready to defeat the Huns. Shan Yu was furious but still ready with his troops._

_Captain Damien Argos cried out to the army, with a similar fire in his eyes._

"_Listen to me! All my life I have lived by a simple code: Honor the Ancestors, love your woman and protect your country!!!!!!!"_

_This was answered by loud roars from the army and the clattering of swords and shields._

"_Warriors of the Imperial Army, oaths you have taken, fulfill them now, to lord and land!!! This is where we fight and this is where they DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Another rousing cheer answered this which was followed by another powerful warcry._

"_CUT THE IDIOTIC THEATRICS, ARGOS AND JUST SEND THESE FILTHY SCUM TO HELL!!!!!!!! SHOW THEM NO QUARTER!!!!!!!"_

_And so the army charged, invigorated by the charisma of their leaders and their two powerful allies. Dilandau and "Damien" fought and killed many Huns._

_At some point in the chaotic clashing of swords, shields and spears, Shan Yu and Dilandau Albatou came face to face in the battlefield. And so began an epic duel with two warriors, filled with fire and fury, determined to fight to the death._

_Dilandau was the more talented swordsman and his youthful and foreign appearance fooled Shan Yu enough for him to lose his guard. Albatou slashed the Hun leader in the face, leaving a burning, bloody gash from his forehead through his left eye and into his cheek. Shan Yu screamed in fury and pain!_

_Dilandau smiled and prepared to destroy the Hun leader for good when something extraordinary happened. A pillar of light suddenly appeared from the sky engulfing Dilandau, causing all the fighters to pause and gaze at the spectacle. At the same time, he clutched his head and screamed._

_His pupils were dilated and he kept screaming._

"_Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone!"_

_Diana Argos was instantly at his side, shaking him and trying to get him back into consciousness but she found herself similarly consumed in the strange pillar of light. They both disappeared from the battlefield._

_Later, when the remaining Huns had decimated the disheartened and stunned Imperial Army, another pillar of light appeared, but no one was there to see it. No one was there to witness Diana Argos, come back, speechless but more stunned at the carnage she witnessed, the corpses and the blood._

_This is the truth but this is not what she told Shang's troops for surely they wouldn't have believed her. She never spoke of what happened beyond the pillar of light to anyone._

"Just when Commander Albatou was about to defeat Shan Yu, I was hit hard by an enemy and fell unconscious. When I came to, the army had been annihilated and there was no trace of Dilandau anywhere," she continued her story. "I wandered the battlefield I know not how long, trying to make sense of it all but I couldn't. It was then that Ping found me."

_Author's Note: Ok, so it still is confusing and I really haven't gone into flashbacks yet to clarify more things. The next chapter will be the last "present time" chapter before the flashbacks but I don't know if you'll still be confused. Sorry. I really didn't expect it to be this drawn out but anyway, I hope you're still interested. It's a bit sloppily written though. Sorry, I needed to keep working while I still had an inkling of what I was doing. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Vae Victis**

_Disclaimer: Mulan, and Escaflowne belong to their owners. End of discussion._

The two captains sat quietly in Argos' tent, Shang mulling over the disturbing account of battle he had just heard and Damien sipping a cup of tea. After a few moments, Captain Argos ordered Ping to enter the tent.

"If you don't mind, Captain Li," she said calmly, "I would like to have a few words with Ping alone."

"Certainly," Shang replied curtly and left the tent. He was always puzzled at why Captain Argos always favored Ping over the rest of the recruits. But then again, although he would never admit it, even to himself, Shang felt the same way about the peculiar boy. The difference was that Captain Argos seemed to have detected Ping's enormous potential earlier than he ever did.

"You can't be thinking of fighting with us in the state you're in, you can hardly move," Mulan said with concern, "That long robe of yours, I know, conceals all your bruises and wounds, do not deny it."

"I do not, and I thank you for your concern. I will not be joining you in battle, not because I want to indulge you but because I really am incapable of being of any use to you now. I'm sorry for it but that is how it is."

"Perfectly reasonable. Of course, who would expect you to fight us, after all you've been through."

"I'm quite certain your captain would."

"What? No, he wouldn't."

"You have much faith in him, I see," Diana said slyly.

Mulan blushed and tried to change the topic, "What exactly happened in the battle anyway? I get the feeling that you're leaving something out."

"Never mind that, I will tell you everything in time," replied Diana in a hurried tone, "there are more important things to discuss at present. Now, listen carefully to me. Dilandau and I may have defeated some percentage of the vast Hun army, but they are still numerous enough to defeat your company very easily. Added to that is the fact that Shan Yu is now furious and eager for revenge for the damage Dilandau dealt him. The wound on his face is still fresh and so is his rage.

Remember these at all times. The Huns are still out there and you will be hard pressed to defeat them by strength in numbers. Rely on strategy. Keep your mind sharper than your sword, Ping. In this case, you will need all the ideas you can come up with and fast. Be very careful. Even if you make it through this pass alive, there is still danger that you may be discovered, Fa Mulan. Try not to get injured on your abdomen. Get slashed in your legs for all I care."

"As you wish, Captain," Mulan answered with a smile.

"I'm being perfectly serious, you fool," was Diana's grave but amused reply, "you're dismissed. Send your precious captain back in, I have a few words of advice for him as well."

Ping opened the flap of the tent when he heard a few more words from its inhabitant.

"Oh, and Ping, don't do anything stupid."

Ping smiled as he called Captain Shang back to the tent. The young officer looked at his trainee's face with puzzlement but shook his head and re-entered the tent.

"Ah, Captain Li," welcomed Argos, "before you go on your heroic crusade to rid your country of these blasted Huns, I would like to offer you some advice, if I may."

"Certainly, Captain Argos," came the polite but formal reply, "I have always valued your opinions on these matters." And he meant it. He knew, not just from the official reports about this strange military official the Emperor had sent for, but also from his observations of Argos' demeanor and obvious familiarity with warfare that this youth, although younger than he was and having the same rank, was much more experienced in the battlefield. After all, Damien Argos had been a captain long before Li Shang had been promoted to the rank.

And Shang was always more inclined to hear Damien Argos' ideas because at least the man expressed them with civility. Unlike Commander Albatou who was superior in fighting skills and had more extensive experience but was nasty and hot-tempered about anything else. That silver haired albino was like a dragon, constantly spewing out flaming commands and yelling at his men. He seemed most like an adversary not to be trifled with not only because of his skill but because of the mad, merciless look in his blood red eyes. Shang feared and respected him. Although he did not exactly approve of Dilandau's manner of dealing with others, Shang still felt that the loss of this powerful officer was a great one. Already the chances of their winning the war had thinned.

"I see. Well, pay close attention then. There are still hundreds of Huns out there to destroy you. You will not succeed so easily. I know you have trained them well and have taught your boys everything you know but this will not be enough."

"Excuse me, Captain, but am I wrong in assuming that you will not be accompanying us in battle."

Dark purple eyes flashed but the expression on Diana's face did not change.

"I'm sorry to say that I am not fit for battle at this moment, although I am not averse to the idea. At any rate, I cannot explain it to you at present but I am incapable of being of any use to you. I hope you do not consider this cowardice."

"Please forgive my idiocy," said Shang, humbled.

"It is of no consequence. I know you are nervous about this endeavor and that is why I am giving you advice. I have been there, I have battled with Shan Yu and I know more about the matter than you do."

"Certainly."

"He still commands an army vaster and fiercer than your small troops so in order to defeat him, you must rely on strategy and cunning.

Use your cannons wisely. Do not fire them all right away, they are the best defense you have for long ranges. Reserve them for important targets. Try to kill as many Huns with one cannon. Make the most of them.

If you move across this pass too quietly, you will miss them completely because they are expert at swift and untraceable movement but they may very easily be alerted to your presence by the slightest clue. Be careful.

This is the most that I can tell you for now. There is one important matter though, Captain, that you must heed very seriously. I know that you are still grieving for your father however else you may wish to conceal it, even from yourself. He was a valiant and dedicated warrior and it has been an honor for me to have fought by his side.

But just because you are willing to join him in a similarly heroic death, now, don't attempt to contradict me because I see what you are thinking, (and with this Shang did not continue his protest because he knew it to be true), this does not mean that your men all share the same…. inclination. Do not sacrifice them so easily, escape if you have to to give them a chance to live longer. And don't use the excuse of honor either. There is no honor in dying a futile death, without having really contributing to the defense of your country."

Shang nodded slowly and gravely, trying to take in everything that was being said to him.

"I understand, Captain Argos."

The severe expression on Argos' face softened slightly.

"I don't mean to be too morbid but I really do not approve of dying without purpose or contribution. Do not throw your life away because of the hollow grief that you are suffering now. Remember that you are still responsible for the lives of others. When the time comes that you will only be accountable to yourself for your actions, then, go ahead and feel free to commit suicide. But not now. You are dismissed. Good luck."

Shang smiled slightly at the wording but he caught the other man's meaning completely. He would not abandon his men. He would not abandon his country. He would not dishonor his father.

"I thank you for your wisdom and I take my leave."

"Think about it this way, Captain Li," muttered Damien Argos while sipping some tea, "if you die tonight, you will never get to know the name of she who haunts your dreams. That's the best incentive to live, now, isn't it?"

Shang looked back at the other captain and tried to dismiss the subject and deny its significance by saying, "I will focus on the task at hand, Captain Argos. This is hardly the time to be discussing unlikely fantasies of a person I will never meet anyway."

Argos smiled enigmatically.

"Don't be ridiculous, Captain. You've already met her."

_Author's Note: There, at last that's out of my system. Still confusing? But is it still interesting? I hope so. Please leave reviews. If you have any questions, just pm me. By the way, I've changed Diana's male alias from Damon to Damien as I failed to point out in the last chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vae Victis**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Diana/Damien. Even some lines belong to J.R.R. Tolkien._

_NOTE: Guys, PLEASE, I'm begging you…. REVIEW…Thank you._

Damien Argos stood and walked past the astonished Captain Shang. The former pushed away the tent flap and went to speak before the small army. She looked carefully at each one of them, all inexperienced, naïve young men, walking towards what might be their final stand. It was such a pity to throw their lives away on a futile campaign but such is the way of every world, thought she. War and hatred are universal evils.

"What of the rest of the Imperial Army, Captain Argos?" inquired one of the men, "Will more troops come to our aid?"

They all looked expectantly at her, hoping against hope that they would not be alone in their crusade. But it was not to be.

"Courage is the best defense you have now," she said calmly, "Trust to hope, it has not forsaken these lands. You cannot achieve victory by strength of arms but there is still a chance for as long as you use both brains and brawn. Admit that you're afraid because you are, but meet your enemies nonetheless."

These few words were enough to rouse some spirit back into the depressed men. They somehow felt buoyed by the Captain's trust.

"I know you deserve to know this much," she continued, "I will not be marching with you through the Tung Shao Pass. I must go to the Imperial City by another road. My injuries have also rendered me useless to all of you. I beg all of your pardon."

This was followed by a solemn bow which was returned by the men, who were all sincerely moved but also perplexed by such a humbling display.

"This may be perhaps the last time we shall ever see each other again," she said, "so good luck."

Murmured "thank you's" were heard from the ranks. Then, Captain Argos felt like saying something more.

"Oh, and one last thing," said she with a mischievous but enigmatic wink, "Ping, try and keep the red dragon out of trouble."

"Yes, sir!" replied a beaming Ping.

The rest of the soldiers merely shrugged their shoulders although if he didn't know any better, Chien-Po might have sworn that he heard a soft "humph" come from the canon wagon.

"Must be some sort of proverb," whispered Yao to Ling, "Ya never know with these foreigners. Only Ping seems to get it."

They were all so accustomed to Captain Argos speaking in riddles, Captain Shang most of all. This is why he didn't bother asking the other captain what he meant about his meeting the girl in his dreams. There were more urgent matters to attend to than to wonder about the enigma that was Damien Argos. After all, the foreign official had been a mystery from the very moment he and his superior had walked into the Wu Zhong Camp. Shang distinctly remembered that day.

_He was ecstatic, euphoric and other words describing absolute joy. He, Li Shang, had just been promoted to the rank of Captain! Considering how high his father's expectations were of him, this was more than just an honor! It was a dream come true!_

_He almost burst with excitement as the sword was handed to him. But he had to retain the dignity and composure expected of a captain of His Majesty's Imperial Army. Captain! (Squee!)_

_His father was beaming with pride as well. Despite the disparaging remarks of Chi Fu, the general was confident his own son would finish the job well._

_The moment of joy was interrupted by the arrival of two squabbling strangers. One was a tall, dignified youth with silver hair and crimson eyes. The other was a shorter, blond-haired boy with purple eyes. Both wore foreign looking armor._

_"I still think it's an extremely idiotic thing to do, Argos," grumbled the first man._

_"Don't worry, it'll make things extremely interesting," replied the other coolly._

_"Humph, do whatever you want," muttered the disgruntled youth, "this will be boring any way you look at it.."_

_They were silent as soon as they entered the tent. The General stood and greeted them and they returned the cordialities._

_"Commander Dilandau Albatou and Captain Damien Argos," said a beaming General Li, "may I present the newly-appointed Captain Li. He will be in charge of training the new recruits in this camp. Commander Albatou and Captain Argos have journeyed far from their nation to aid us against the Huns upon special summons from the Emperor himself."_

_Shang bowed solemnly. Dilandau rolled his eyes and did the same. Damien smirked and followed suit._

_"Congratulations on your new rank, Captain," said a friendly Captain Argos. "I trust you will do your best to live up to it."_

_"I will, sir," replied a blushing Shang._

_"No need for too many formalities," said a grinning Argos, "we are equals after all."_

_"Humph," muttered Dilandau. "So, when do we leave, General? I'm itching to slaughter some Huns."_

_"I was meaning to tell you about this," replied General Li, "I will march ahead with my troops to subdue the Huns when they attack a certain village at the Tung Shao Pass. In the meantime, you and Captain Argos will stay and help in the training of the new recruits until you are summoned."_

_"WHAT?" cried Shang and Dilandau._

_Damien sniggered. "This WILL be interesting, after all."_

Mulan was a little worried about Diana. She did not seem to be her old self. There was a certain shadow hanging over her, a certain darkness. The difference was slight but Mulan noticed it. She also remembered first meeting "Damien" and Dilandau.

_It was her first day at camp and she was doing a terrible job of fitting in, thanks to Mushu's crazy advice. Already she had caused a fight at least three soldiers on camp and they were all bearing down on her with a vengeance. This was not a good start. Mulan was beginning to doubt the little dragon's competence in the realm of Man-culture but she had no one else to turn to. After all, her experience in that area was very limited._

_She ran through tent after tent, trying to escape them. After a couple of tents, she managed to throw them off. Only to cause a bigger mess. Somehow, the entire camp's ration of rice porridge had spilled onto the camp and messed every one up. They all looked accusingly at her and she scrambled to her feet to escape yet again._

_In her hurry, she accidentally bumped into someone. The surprise was that the person she bumped into did not topple over or fall off balance. He was a tall soldier dressed in a strange red and black armor. He had caught her as she bumped into him and was now grasping tightly at her shoulders to set her upright. She felt that she was going to be squeezed to death. She dared look up to the face of another soon-to-be foe._

_Blazing crimson eyes met hers and she instantly felt herself shrink underneath their gaze. "You've really done it now," Mushu whispered to her, "you made this one really mad."_

_She began shaking with fear. But the moment that felt like an eternity passed. A hand touched the shoulder of her captor and he immediately released her, albeit quite roughly. The silver-haired enigma brushed his hands, as if shaking off the germs that came from being in contact with her._

"_Better watch where you're going, idiot!" yelled the tall soldier._

"_Y-yes, s-sir," Mulan managed weakly, still quivering. "I-it won't happen again, s-sir."_

"_Humph, it better not," muttered the boy. "Blundering idiots, the lot of them!" he continued, almost to himself._

"_Cool it, Commander," said another voice. It was only then that Mulan noticed the presence of another person. He was a blond-haired youth with a pretty face and smiling purple eyes. He was also wearing a strange kind of armor but it was different from what the "Commander"_

"_Sorry about that," said the blond with a grin, "he takes a little getting used to."_

_Mulan just gaped at this new face. The first friendly face, and the only kind words spoken to her ever since she set foot in the bloody camp. She was unsure of how to react._

"_Thank you, sir," was all she could say, with a deep bow._

"_No need," replied the smiling soldier, "we're both new here."_

_The commander took one more scornful look at Mulan before marching away, muttering, "Humph, birds of the same feather, what a bother."_

_Mulan looked perplexedly at the retreating back._

"_So what's your name?" asked the foreign soldier, suddenly._

"_Um, um….well, I have a name," stammered Mulan, "and it's a boy's name too. It's umm…umm…"_

_Purple eyes beamed in complete understanding._

"_Don't stress yourself about it right now," said the youth enigmatically and added to himself amusedly, "Dilandau's more perceptive than I give him credit for. It never ceases to amaze me."_

_Upon seeing the question mark look on Mulan's face, the foreign soldier remembered himself and said, "I'm Captain Argos. I'll get back to you when you've thought of a good, masculine name for yourself. We are more alike than you know."_

_At this, the soldier followed his commander, leaving Mulan even more confused than ever. Had she been found out? Was this the end of the masquerade?_

NOTE: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vae Victis**_

_Disclaimer: Did I mention that Mulan belongs to Disney?_

NOTE: Wow. My pleas for reviews were heard. Thanks you exceedingly to all those who reviewed. I hope that I will not disappoint you.

They were a sorry sight.

Limbs, uniforms, rice bowls and all manner of military issue were moving in an indistinguishable ball of smoke, noise and mayhem. At this, even the optimistic Argos' smile turned upside down, especially after seeing a particularly sad specimen make some poor excuse for a salute before collapsing on the spot.

"Good luck, Captain," said General Li as he stepped over the heap of human molecules and rode away into battle, bringing with him everyone competent.

Damien and Dilandau hardly heard Captain Shang's "good luck, father" or Chi Fu's "day one", so absorbed were they in utter repulsion of the so-called troops.

"Ch, easy for him to ride away," muttered Damien Argos, "and leave all the dirty work to us."

"Getting back to your real self, huh?" said Dilandau sarcastically.

"I was trying to turn over a new leaf," replied Argos defensively, pouting.

"Tried and failed," pointed out Dilandau matter-of-factly.

"True," conceded the other, "but look at them, if that isn't the sorriest lot I've ever seen? Absolutely pathetic."

"You're telling me," added a despairing Captain Shang.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill them all than to train them?" remarked Dilandau. "I'm certainly not up to it, so good luck wasting your time. Three weeks of utter disappointment, if you ask me."

Chi Fu just grinned with obvious glee but no one paid him any mind.

Shang made no reply except for a dejected sigh. All his dreams of training "the greatest troops of all time" went down the drain.

"SOLDIERS!"

Instantly, the chaos ceased and every single man stood at attention. Except for one.

("Well, at least he has a tone of authority, it's pretty effective," whispered Damien to Dilandau.

"But it will take more than any tone to straighten out this mess," was the unaffected reply.)

Fingers immediately pointed at a pathetic heap at the center of the troops.

("There's something familiar about that pathetic future human punching bag," thought Dilandau.)

"HE STARTED IT!"

The crowd of disgusting, rice-porridge-soaked recruits dispersed leaving enough room for the commanding officers to inspect a rather foolish-looking, armor-clad young man.

The poor sap hastily got up and wiped invisible dust from his armor. Immediately, he was accosted by the angry, eye-brow raised face of Captain Li Shang.

"I don't want anyone causing trouble in my camp," was the commanding officer's order.

"Er, um, sorry," was the awkward reply of the poor recruit, who cleared his throat loudly and continued in a voice that aspired to sound manly but only succeeded in sounding contrived, "I mean sorry you had to see that. But you know how it is, when you get those manly urges, when you just have to kill someone… fix things…cook outdoors… "

At this Dilandau commented dryly, "I'm getting one of those urges right now."

And then followed an incoherent and idiotic monologue of how "men" are supposed to behave.

A few of the recruits sniggered softly. Dilandau Albatou rolled his eyes. Damien Argos sported a look of amused pity.

"She isn't very good at this," whispered Argos to his companion, "and now I'm no longer surprised that you saw through the ruse immediately."

"It was painfully obvious," Dilandau said, "and don't even try to underestimate my powers of perception."

"Sorry. But you'd think she'd had enough presence of mind to plan things and think them through before entering this mess. She didn't even think of a name yet."

"Well, apparently, she didn't. That's why she got into this mess in the first place. But what' more astonishing to me is how no one is seeing through the stupid act."

"Shh… not so loud. You might blow her cover."

Dilandau took one disdainful look at the pathetic soldier who called himself Ping, and then at the repulsed Captain Shang.

"I don't think that will be a problem. That incompetent captain is such a fool that he's fallen for the idiotic ploy."

Damien glanced at Shang. "I believe you're right. What an idiot."

Dilandau rolled his eyes again in exasperation, adding,"So don't be surprised to know that they're losing this war, even to a highly primitive opponent. If this is the best of their armed forces then they are doomed for sure."

"I can't help agreeing with you. I will investigate this later but did you notice that she doesn't seem alone?"

"It's either that or she talks to her back which is most unlikely. Who knows what kind of crackpot sorcery they have in this backwater."

Damien laughed at the comment. "Dilandau, any place that is not Zaibach is a backwater to you."

"Humph," replied the bored Zaibach captain, "I never thought that I would say this but even that provincial Fanelia is more advanced than this place."

"I'm sure Folken would have agreed with you had you not burned his native country to the ground."

"Hey, I was just following orders."

"Not very accurately."

"Who cares about accurate? I get the job done, don't I?"

"True."

"At least that dragon-infested swamp had guymelefs, no matter how shabby."

"I wouldn't call Escaflowne a shabby guymelef, Dilandau."

"That was the only exception. I don't think these people have even heard of that technology."

"Yes, I confess, I feel like I've traveled back in time. That is why we have to make the most of the little entertainment that we shall find here, no matter how trivial."

"Humph. Or risk dying of boredom."

"Exactly."

The two foreign dignitaries ignored the curious glances being stolen at them by the other recruits. The mass of blundering idiots seemed puzzled at their presence and their strange conversation. Whispers could be heard spreading among the soldiers while the exasperated young captain interrogated the troublemaker.

As he read "Ping's" conscription notice, Shang threw yet another eyebrow-raised face at the boy.

"Fa Zhou? The Fa Zhou?" asked the puzzled captain.

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son," added the puzzled Chi Fu.

"Er, well, he doesn't talk about me much," stammered a disconcerted Ping.

"Ya think?" muttered Dilandau, to Argos' amused grin.

Ping followed his reply with a most embarrassingly unsuccessful attempt at "manly" spitting. His fellow recruits snickered as they watched the line of spittle extend but never fully touch the ground.

The two foreign soldiers made faces that expressed their repulsion and displeasure rather pointedly.

"Her embarrassment is becoming more painful than laughable," muttered a disgusted Argos.

"Idiot," was all the other said.

Shang gave the rest of the soldiers orders about cleaning up and then dismissed them. A low, menacing growl could be heard emanating from the irate recruits, directed at the hapless Ping.

"You need to work on your people skills," Mushu told Mulan, as she looked fearfully at the others.

"This is a bad beginning," Mulan whispered despondently, as she picked up what seemed to be the thousandth grain of rice.

"Well, if you followed all my instructions," replied Mushu knowingly, "you wouldn't be in this hornet's nest."

"But Mushu!" retorted an angered Mulan, "I got into this trouble _because _I followed all your advice."

"Well," muttered Mushu, "you didn't follow them as well as you should have."

Cri-Kee chirped.

"What?" cried Mushu, aghast, "what do you mean I give bad advice? What do you know? You're just a cricket!"

Cri-Kee chirped again.

"Guys, could you keep it down!" whispered Mulan, "Someone might hear us."

"Talking to yourself again, aren't you, Ping?"

Mulan cringed. _Remind me later to smack Mushu on the head when we're alone, _she told herself.

She turned around hesitantly and was face to face with the two foreign captains. She tried to look nonchalant. The taller, fiercer looking soldier was looking at her with such a bored expression that it seemed that he just had nothing better to do for the moment. The younger-looking man, with long, blond hair, smirked at her with amusement. Mulan tried to look nonchalant.

"I'm sorry, sir," began Mulan, "but were you talking to me?"

The taller soldier rolled his eyes while his companion walked a few steps closer to Mulan, with a smile.

"Nice try," said the blonde, "but we heard you."

"Oh, uh," stammered Mulan, "it's just a bad habit I have. You know, how you, um, have imaginary friends and all that, when you were kids, well, um, I still have mine, and I, sort of, well, talk to them, every now and then, when I'm nervous."

"That's the lousiest lie I've ever heard," said the taller captain disdainfully, sending shivers up Mulan's spine, "Exactly how stupid do you think we are, girl?"

Mulan's eyes widened, and she was speechless. She had been discovered. What would she do now?

"He means, my dear," comforted the other foreigner, who Mulan remembered was called Captain Argos, "that your pitiful attempts at convincing everyone that you are merely an incompetent, slightly-crazy, _male_ klutz may have succeeded in fooling Captain Li and the others but we are not so easily deceived."

Mulan was instantly on her knees before them.

"I beg you," she pleaded with tears in her eyes, "please don't reveal my secret, please, I did it to save my father, it was the only way, please, don't kill me, please…"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot," ordered Captain Albatou, "You're making an awful racket."

"Shush," said Captain Argos, pulling Mulan up on her feet and patting her on the back, "don't worry. We have no intention of revealing your identity to Captain Li, haven't we, Dilandau?"

"Whatever," muttered the other captain.

"B-but," stuttered a puzzled but relieved Mulan. "I-I..Thank you, thank you."

"But we do have one condition," added Captain Argos slyly.

Mulan's heart rate speeded up again. She heard Mushu whisper, "Darn, there's always a catch!"

"W-what is it?" Mulan asked nervously.

The two foreigners glanced at each other conspiratorially, and then Captain Argos spoke with a smile:

"Make our stay here as interesting as you can."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vae Victis**_

_Disclaimer: Again, Mulan and Escaflowne belong to whom they belong. Whatever._

_AN: I'm extremely sorry for the delay in updating. Inspiration struck elsewhere and I found myself either updating other stories or starting new ones. I hope you still enjoy this little chapter. I will try to update regularly but academics can be quite pressing. This chapter is still in the flashback time line._

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me," ordered Captain Shang, taking off his robe and baring his chest.

Dilandau rolled his eyes. "It's the six-pack talking," he muttered.

Argos caught sight of a startled Ping peering from the side of one of the chubbier recruit's stomach to gawk at the shirtless captain. Although the blonde rolled her eyes, she smiled.

"It looks like my little protégé is keeping her end of the bargain," she remarked to her companion, motioning to the still-gawking form of Ping. Dilandau scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"What's so interesting about a girl ogling a man's muscles?" he asked uninterestedly.

"It's her innocence which amuses me so much."

"Yeah, whatever. You're just finding something to pass the time."

"I forget how much women here are sheltered from the world," Argos commented to Dilandau, "I suppose the sight of male abdomen is like discovering a new continent for her, how sad."

"You should talk," added Dilandau, "as if women in Asturia are not sheltered from the world."

"You're right," replied the other, "but I, as you may remember, have had the advantage of exposure to other, more advanced cultures as well as involvement in the war. So I am not so ignorant of the world as my compatriots."

As Captain Li continued with his preliminary lecture, the two foreign officers observed him carefully.

"Showoff," commented Argos dryly, "and what's with the pole?"

A few moments later, they both understood and then, they both rolled their eyes.

"For the nth time," muttered Dilandau with a bored sigh, "this is such a primitive place."

Both yawned.

"Bo-ring," sighed Argos. They watched as each of the recruits failed in climbing up the pole and retrieving the arrow, the two captains' pupils moving up and down like bouncing balls. Another round of yawns.

"Wake me up when something actually happens, will you?" said Dilandau crossly as we walked to another part of camp, away from the pathetic recruits and frustrated new captain. Argos yawned.

"Pathetic."

---

A couple of weeks passed and, after having failed miserably in every task the captain had demonstrated to them, the other soldiers exhaustedly shared their thoughts on their training sessions.

"Oww," winced a thin, lanky recruit, as he tried to soothe his bruised body, "remind me again why I signed up for this?"

"Hmmm…let me see, Ling" replied a shorter, bearded man sarcastically, "because the Emperor decreed that one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ling, "I remember now. Ooh.. I'm aching in body parts I didn't even know I had." Several other recruits nearby groaned in agreement.

"Who would have thought that pretty boy could be such a slave driver?" the other man complained as he rubbed his sore rear side.

"Yeah, Yao, he really showed you," teased Ling.

"Shut up."

"But you know what was really irritating?"

"Other than your incessant whining about your sensitive skin?"

"Hey, I told you, overexposure to the sun's harmful rays can…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Yao interrupted with obvious annoyance.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I really do not appreciate the looks of those two foreign officers earlier today, the way they rolled their eyes and yawned while we were suffering through training."

"Hey, me too. I hated how they looked down their noses at us like we were nothing at all. Those conceited little snobs! Especially that weird looking guy with the white hair." The other men, feeling similarly, raised a loud cheer of acquiescence.

"They don't even look like fighters!" interjected another soldier.

"Yeah," agreed Yao, distracted from his exhaustion by a universal feeling of contempt for the seemingly idle foreigners, "they're so skinny and pale. They don't even have beards or at least a mustache!"

"If you ask me," added another soldier, "they look more like women than soldiers."

The whole camp burst into peals of laughter.

"Umm, guys" interrupted a large man named Chien-Po nervously, "I don't think it's very wise of us to criticize our superiors. After all, we know so little about them."

"Don't be an idiot, Chien-Po," Yao admonished, "What's to know? They're nothing but a pair of weak, snotty, little women who probably couldn't beat my grandmother in a fight!"

"Yeah!", continued Ling, buoyed by the attention, "I mean, who do they think they are to act so high and mighty anyway? I mean, give me a chance and I could clobber those skinny little pipsqueaks 'til they begged me for mercy!"

"Oh really?" said a voice behind him.

And then in an instant, all the color drained from Ling's face and his eyes had gone wide. The men who were with him had gone very still and silent and had formed orderly lines, each brow lined with uneasy sweat. As slowly as he could, the deathly pale Ling turned around.

For behind him stood the two foreign officers he had declared he could handle. Both strangers wore amused looks on their faces. But their expressions were also grim.

Ling gulped.

The blonde-haired captain walked towards him menacingly.

"So," said Damien Argos threateningly, "you think you defeat us both, can you, soldier?"

Ling stuttered a "no" which was ignored by the captain who now stood inches away from him.

"I was under the impression, Lord Dilandau," continued Argos, ignoring the pleading look on poor Ling's face, and addressing his companion, "that we were being challenged?"

Ling was trembling dangerously now. He fell to his knees and began intelligibly making pathetic excuses for his statements and pleas for mercy which were again ignored.

"Well, then," Argos concluded sarcastically, "I suppose it would be rude for us to decline such a challenge from such an _honorable_ member of the Chinese Imperial Army."

Now, the towering figure of Dilandau Albatou walked towards the quavering Ling. His crimson pupils shone with the fire of eager anticipation and desire for battle. The pale-haired captain cracked his knuckles and bit his fingers in preparation.

"Step aside, Argos," he ordered authoritatively, "I'll handle this myself. I've been aching for some exercise ever since we arrived in this camp."

"As you wish, Captain Albatou," replied the other, "just don't leave a big mess."

It was unclear whether the other foreigner paid any heed to this last statement.

---

Numerous bruised bodies, broken limbs, sprained ankles, twisted spines, dislocated shoulders, bleeding faces, loose teeth, black eyes, and a dozen or so other injuries later…

"Next time, soldier," Damien concluded, dusting his hands nonchalantly and looking at his fingernails lazily, "I highly suggest that when you want to say something disparaging behind someone's back, make sure that he is out of earshot. That way you can avoid many an unpleasant encounter."

Groans and whimpers were all the soldiers could manage in reply. Dilandau stood nearby stretching his arms and sighing satisfactorily.

"I've gotten quite rusty," he complained, "I used to do this much damage a lot faster. Oh well, I suppose a few more sessions and I'll be back in shape."

"I'm sure you would be," said Argos amicably, "your skills recover from misuse rather quickly."

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!"

Dilandau and Damien turned around to see the aghast faces of Captain Li Shang, Counselor Chi Fu, and Ping. The three had just returned from a grueling punishment session which involved Ping's running ten laps around the camp as a penalty for disrupting training by hitting everyone with a stick. The captain, of course, would not accept the lousy excuse that an insect had been dropped down the soldier's robe and so the poor recruit had to endure extra physical labor.

"Ooh," whispered Mushu in Mulan's ear as he took in the scene, "that looks real nasty." Mulan nearly nodded, her faced still attired in wonder.

Chi Fu started scribbling things on his clipboard while Shang approached the two foreigners who still looked nonplussed about the whole incident.

"A simple matter, Captain," explained Damien Argos cheerfully, "nothing to get agitated about. Commander Albatou was merely giving your men a lesson in strength and discipline. That, I believe, was the theme of this morning's exercise."

Shang stared back in shock, unsure of how to react to the situation.

"You mean to say," he stammered, "that Commander Albatou…by himself… all the new recruits..injury."

"You're becoming rather coherent, Captain," Argos teased, "but yes, Lord Dilandau did all this. He doesn't appreciate assistance from others when it comes to punishing insubordination in the ranks."

"Don't underestimate me," was all Dilandau muttered in response, his eyes glinting with menace.

"Insubordination?" asked Shang, still trying to reasonably assess the circumstances.

"Oh, yes," replied Argos innocently, "one of your men seemed to be of the opinion that we were inferior fighters and that he could defeat us _both _single-handedly." With this, he motioned towards the heap of flesh which was all that was left of Ling. "And as for the rest of your men, they seemed to be of a similar opinion. We, of course, do not tolerate insult without impunity. After all, it is a matter of honor."

Shang cringed. He did not doubt that the soldier made some arrogant (and empty, as was customary) statement about his own strength but to punish him so severely seemed rather extreme. The young captain was beginning to feel uneasy about the dangerous strength possessed by the two foreign officials.

Dilandau silently continued to flex his muscles, paying no attention to the exchange whatsoever.

"I understand," replied Shang, "but with all due respect, I think that your methods might have been a tad bit too extreme."

"That's only because your techniques are exceedingly lax," inserted Dilandau who had finally spoken up.

Chi Fu didn't even attempt to stifle a snicker as he continued scribbling on his clipboard. Shang ignored him because he was rallying his energy to face the impudent young officer with dignity and restraint, as he was trained to do. But this was becoming exceedingly difficult.

Mulan observed the exchange with apprehension. She could sense that this encounter would not end pleasantly, as she had constantly observed the longer she stayed in camp. Mushu was clicking his tongue behind her and Cri-Kee seemed to be chirping in agreement. She hazarded a glance at Captain Argos who surreptitiously gave her a wink of complicity.

"I am well aware," began Shang, "that my men are far from the ideal army but that is why I am trying the hardest to get them into shape. I hope you understand that."

"I understand that you are trying your hardest, Captain," replied Argos.

"But that is simply not good enough," replied Dilandau condescendingly, "You have seen the results of your own inadequacies, this pathetic heap of, of incompetents who can't even defend themselves in hand-to-hand combat against one person." He didn't mention, of course, that that single opponent they had faced was the most feared fighter in several nations but the smug look on his face showed his pride.

Shang was losing his patience.

"That still doesn't justify your single-handedly wiping out my entire troop," Shang replied, a little energy.

"Temper, temper, Captain," Dilandau teased with a malevolent smirk.

"With all due respect, Commander Albatou, Captain Argos, I am still the military authority in this camp and my orders are to be followed. By everyone. And I intend to implement order in every unpleasant circumstance, no matter what it takes," Shang declared determinedly.

Dilandau raised his eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Captain?" the albino asked eagerly.

"Let me warn you, Captain," Argos interrupted, sensing the friction between the two men but not attempting to lessen it, "that it would not serve you well to lose credibility in front of your men."

This, of course, incensed Shang further (which was Diana and Dilandau's intention from the start) and he expressed a clearer desire of challenging Dilandau to a duel in order to impose his own superiority and authority in the camp. Dilandau smirked, licking his lips.

"Very well," the albino whispered.

The soldiers, having somewhat recovered from their injuries, were now trying to put as much distance between them and the opposing officers. They had seen (and felt) what Dilandau Albatou was capable of and though they respected their captain, they still doubted that he could take on such a formidable opponent. Chi Fu relished the opportunity to add more to his report.

Mulan looked worried. Argos approached her and stood beside her, an amused look plastered on the blonde warrior's face.

"You had better start offering sacrifices and fervent prayers to your gods or ancestors, my dear," Argos whispered.

Mulan looked up with apprehension. Argos' face remained calm as the reply came.

"I can assure you that Dilandau won't be as merciful."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vae Victis**_

_Disclaimer: Again, Escaflowne and Mulan are in the category of things I DO NOT own._

_NOTE: A very long delayed update. One year, six months, and ten days since the last chapter. I got too caught up with other stories, not to mention a very, very hectic school life._

_Sorry to those who have been waiting for this to be updated. I understand if you've already lost interest. But I want to finish this story one way or another so here's my attempt at doing that._

_There's a bit at the end which comes from the last few episodes of Escaflowne. You don't really have to watch it. But you'd understand that last part better if you knew everything about Dilandau._

_Just a warning: I fail at writing fight scenes probably part of the reason why I put off writing this chapter for so long. I simply cannot put what I imagine into words. So I'm going to beg your indulgence and hope you can imagine the scenes that shall be poorly described. Enjoy._

_This is also to "celebrate" 09-09-09. One day. 9 posts (new stories or updates)._

_--_

It was not for nothing that Li Shang was the top of his class.

All the inhabitants of the Wu Zhong camp kept their distance from the two fighters, creating a sort of fighting arena in the middle of all the tents and poles.

Everyone held his (and her) breath in anticipation, not entirely sure of what the results would be. They were aware that the two captains were extremely capable fighters as well as determined to save face.

They all stood to one side, both curious and terrified of what was about to transpire before them.

Chi Fu kept his distance but never stopped scribbling on his clipboard, viciously anticipating the General's reaction to his report. Some of the soldiers glared at him, Ping especially.

They all knew how much the Emperor's counselor disliked them and their captain and none of them were eager to be seen in a poor light by their superiors. But for the moment, they would leave the conniving weasel to his devices. But secretly, some of them already plotted his ruin, or at least, embarrassment.

Meanwhile, all eyes were on the two captains who were preparing for their duel. It had been decided that no weapons would be used and that both would rely on hand to hand combat.

Although no one could be sure that this would cause less damage.

Ping wrung her hands anxiously, not knowing what to expect but hoping for the best for Captain Shang.

From inside Ping's shirt, the little red dragon peeked at the fight and gave a low whistle.

"Whatever the outcome," Mushu whispered in his protege's ear, "I can tell you right now. It ain't going to be pretty."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ping muttered back.

On one side of the camp, Captain Argos leaned against a pole nonchalantly, not the least bit concerned about her colleague. Like Dilandau, Diana was confident in his abilities and had no reason to believe he would lose this duel.

But she dreaded the embarrassment and boredom that would follow Shang's defeat.

Some of the other men looked uneasily at the crimson-eyed warrior, others having unfortunately been at the receiving end of his blows recently.

Whispers and mutterings among the soldiers were exchanged and there was a buzz of discussion. Some of the others had begun placing their bets on the winner of the duel.

Many unfortunately believed that Dilandau would have the edge in the coming battle and while they admired their captain's skills, some of them had experienced firsthand the damage the silver-haired foreigner could wreak.

"I'm still sore from the beating he gave us the other day," Yao complained, "even with all his muscles and fancy moves, our captain might not be able to get by."

"That man is a monster," Ling whispered with a shudder, taking care not to be heard this time, not that Dilandau would have minded.

"I'm worried for our captain, actually," Chien Po added, and the others nodded in sad agreement.

Ping found herself enraged by their lack of faith. She frowned at the dejected men, the gleeful Chi Fu, and the smug pair of foreign soldiers.

She then turned her glance to Shang, who was pensively and carefully preparing himself for the fight. She closed her eyes for a moment and wished him a silent good luck.

Ping also added a small prayer to her ancestors to protect her captain. She felt that he would need it.

"You guys need to have a little more faith in Captain Li," Ping asserted, surprising the other men with his audacity, "he's brave, strong, and capable. He can easily beat Captain Dilandau in any fight."

No one bothered to taunt Ping for this assertion but no one said they agreed with it either.

The others just didn't seem convinced and this frustrated Ping greatly.

"Just let it go," Mushu whispered, "we'll have to wait for the duel to end before anyone is convinced of anything."

Ping sighed.

She looked towards Shang again, and was relieved to see that he did not look nervous about the coming fight.

He turned to glance around him and caught Ping staring at him.

The young soldier instantly checked himself and looked away awkwardly. But Ping also tried to give an encouraging smile to his captain.

Shang raised an eyebrow at the awkward gesture but nodded in acknowledgment. He was grateful that there was at least one man in that camp who believed in him.

The captain was not oblivious to all the whisperings of the camp, and of the reputation the foreign soldiers had made in the short time that they were there.

But he was not going to let them embarrass him any longer. And he would fight for his honor, and to show the foreigners how much they had underestimated him and his men.

He also hoped that the example he would set would inspire the others to work harder at their training instead of quivering in fear like they had done after Dilandau had made his little "demonstration."

"Well, captain," the aforementioned foreigner announced, "are you ready to face your doom?"

Dilandau gave a loud and bone-chilling cackle after having said this, sending shivers up some spines.

Shang sighed and ignored this arrogant presumption.

"I am ready to face you in an honorable fight," the Chinese commander replied, getting into an initial stance.

Dilandau smirked smugly and got into position as well.

And everyone held their breath, seeing that the duel had officially begun.

"Honor is a grossly overrated virtue in this society of yours," the pale foreigner taunted further, taking a few steps forward, his crimson eyes gleaming, "I doubt all your chivalry would do you any good in a real battlefield."

Dilandau made a move to attack, and Shang raised his hands to block it only to find that it had been a feint. Shang narrowed his eyes as he heard Dilandau laugh loudly.

"And from what I hear," the pale captain continued to taunt, "you have no real experience in that area."

Diana suppressed a small laugh and Ping frowned at such an insult. The other men were likewise shocked at Dilandau's audacity.

Shang frowned and narrowed his eyes, almost tempted to retaliate somehow. But he stopped himself at the last moment.

He would not allow Dilandau to provoke him.

He would not fall for such a lowbrow trap.

For all his arrogance, the foreign captain was truly a capable fighter. His threats weren't empty and his strength was not to be trifled with. Shang was determined to tread his ground very carefully.

An exchange of blows followed, easy strikes, all effectively blocked by either opponent. The exchange was so swift that sometimes the spectators barely saw the fighter's hands move only to see that another attack had been blocked.

At various times, Shang tried to break Dilandau's stance but the pale man was lithe and was easily able to dodge the kicks Shang aimed to break his balance.

Dilandau was also extremely fast and it took all of Shang's concentration to be able to turn in the right direction to block the lightning fast attacks of the other.

His opponent's speed was also making it difficult for Shang to anticipate his movements because he was too busy building a strong defense.

Nevertheless, the fight was an impressive display of various styles of fighting, from Shang's traditional martial arts training to Dilandau's more arbitrary, instinctive style of combat.

While they engaged in battle, Shang hoped that his recruits were paying careful attention. This was better than any demonstration he could ever give them.

He hoped that they were learning a few skills, even if it was at his expense.

Luckily, Ping had been paying attention. And when the young soldier wasn't worrying about her captain (something which unnerved her to a certain extent, why did she care so much, anyway?), she was observing the movements and strategies being employed by both fighters. She was committing all this information to her memory and she was already secretly planning to practice some moves on her own some time after the duel.

The fight continued, and the attacks from either side became more and more elaborate. But the duelers were evenly matched. Whatever one lacked in one aspect, he compensated with greater skill at another.

Dilandau was lighter on his feet than Shang and could move faster while Shang dealt heavier blows.

Both had extremely good physical coordination, and at times the fight looked like an elaborate dance, albeit a deadly one.

They barely landed blows on each other, except for the slight bruise here and there. But the fight was taxing and only men with great endurance and stamina such as theirs would have been able to sustain enough energy for such a long and arduous fight.

Shang still fought with a hint of hesitation in his movements, because a part of him was unwilling to severely injure his opponent.

But Dilandau, having more experience in the battlefield, was more ruthless and swift, no longer inhibited by the naiveté of a neophyte.

With such an outlook, he was able to act faster, taking advantage of the moments of Shang's doubt.

Fortunately, Dilandau had continued to cackle sinisterly all throughout the fight and Shang was able to predict the former's next position by listening to the echo of laughter.

From the sidelines, Diana rolled her eyes. This was just so typical of Dilandau, being overly confident again.

But as the fight wore on, longer than either she or Dilandau had anticipated, Diana grew slightly concerned.

While Dilandau continued to show his edge over the relatively inexperienced captain, there was something about him that seemed to slacken. The Asturian captain could not put her finger to it but something was off about Dilandau somehow, although it was not apparent to those who did not know him well.

And she grew worried, not that Shang would defeat Dilandau. That would not do more damage than simply wounding the latter's pride.

No, she feared something worse, although she did not know quite what it was. But her intuition told her to watch her companion more carefully.

"Tired yet, captain?" Dilandau provoked, a diabolical expression on his face, "because I'm just getting warmed up."

"Do you really talk this much in a real fight?" Shang retorted, unable to suppress the urge to answer.

Dilandau laughed again, while easily evading the attack Shang had given, thinking that Dilandau would be put off his guard.

"Isn't it more fun this way?" the crimson-eyed warrior answered as he appeared behind Shang and dealt a sharp blow to the latter's back.

Shang stumbled forward but was able to regain his footing fast enough to block another blow from Dilandau, who was grinning mischievously.

"Where do they store all that energy?" Ling commented to his companions.

"I'm exhausted just watching them," Yao added, "and they aren't even breaking a sweat."

"I wonder when this fight will ever end," Chien-Po remarked, rubbing his huge belly which had begun to rumble, "I'm getting hungry. And I don't think we can eat while watching them. That would be too unfair."

"They really don't give up, do they?" Mushu whispered in Ping's ear, "they've been at it for years now!"

Ping said nothing. She was too busy trying to still her quickly beating heart. The longer the fight lasted, the more afraid she became for Captain Shang. While he had truly proven his mettle in the duel, she could see that he was growing weak, probably from all the concentration as well as for some of the blows Dilandau had managed to land on him.

The silver-haired captain was not unscathed, but he was still in a much better condition than his opponent.

And Ping worried that the fight might end in the nasty way that she had feared worst.

"They are both so stubborn," Ping muttered under her breath, "they will not end this until one of them surrenders completely, even if they are too exhausted and too hurt. Why are they so hard-headed?"

"Easy," Mushu answered from within the shirt, "they're men."

--

A collective gasp was heard as Dilandau had finally managed to throw Shang off balance and had now pinned the poor captain down, his pale arm around Shang's neck.

Ping instinctively stepped forward, but the others had stopped him.

"It's between them only," one of the soldiers said, "no one must interfere."

"But..." Ping protested, only to be stopped by an order from Shang himself.

"No one must interfere!" the fallen captain managed to say, in spite of the pressure on his neck.

Dilandau was likewise glaring at the others, daring them to interrupt his victory.

Ping's eyes grew wide, and he reluctantly stepped back, still looking worriedly at his captain.

But despite all this, Diana had grown increasingly worried and she stepped forward as well, keeping an eye on Dilandau. Her heart was beating fast and she could not be sure of how to react to this.

_Why is this happening?_ she thought, _Dilandau's winning. Why am I still scared?_

"So I guess this fight is over now, isn't it?" the crimson-eyed captain said triumphantly with a sinister grin.

Shang glared at him but was unable to force the man to let him go. As much as it pained him, Shang realized he would have to surrender. There was nothing more he could do.

Shang closed his eyes before speaking, his eyes looking straight into Dilandau's.

"You have won this fight honorably, Captain Albatou, and you have proven to be the superior fighter," Shang conceded slowly but surely, "I would not wish to be left alone facing you on the battlefield."

But to Shang's surprise, his words had a more devastating effect on his opponent than he could ever have imagined.

Immediately, Dilandau loosened his grip on Shang's neck and stepped backward, his eyes wide and in a strange daze. He did not stand straight but instead in a strange, clumsy posture.

"Alone," he muttered, "alone."

"Snap out of it, Dilandau!" Diana cried, seeing that what she had feared had come true.

"What's going on?" was on everyone's lips as they tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Shang had gotten up and was now looking at his opponent in perplex ion.

"Are you all right?" he inquired.

Dilandau's eyes were still staring into space but when he heard the other captain's voice, he turned to Shang with an angry growl and lunged at him.

The fight had resumed, but this time the tables were turned.

Dilandau had lost all control somehow and his every move was obvious to Shang. The pale boy was more erratic in his attacks and his posture had significantly worsened.

Shang was shocked at this development but also did not let the opportunity slip past him. Dilandau was still conscious of the fight in some way so it could be continued.

And for the first time in the whole duel, the soldiers lost their initial fear of the foreign officer and began to loudly cheer their captain. Ping was disturbed by the change that had come over Dilandau but the young recruit was also glad that Shang had been given a chance to win honorably and prove his mettle.

Argos watched the fight with growing trepidation but could do nothing to interfere. She still did not know what exactly had triggered such strange and unstable behavior in Dilandau but she intended to find out soon.

The last stage of the duel didn't last too long. It ended as expected, with Dilandau on the ground, forced to surrender as Shang had the upper hand.

The moment their captain's victory was confirmed, a loud cheer erupted from all the recruits in camp and everyone stormed to Shang's side to offer their congratulations.

Even Chi Fu had to grudgingly admit that the young captain had proven himself and there was nothing disparaging he could write in his clipboard so he merely sulked.

Ping, in particular, felt relieved and proud of Shang. Mushu had nudged her about this but she had decided to ignore the red dragon for the time being.

Shang, for the first time since he had been appointed captain, now felt all the affirmation and admiration he had wanted to inspire in his men. He had re-established his credibility in front of them. They had seen proof enough of his abilities and they had gained faith in him.

That was the greatest victory of all.

But in the midst of all the merriment at camp, Mulan found a moment to check on the two foreign officials who had retreated silently to their tents.

As the young recruit approached, she heard low whispers from inside the tent.

She then figured that the two wanted to be left in peace for the time being so she turned to leave.

But she still managed to hear Dilandau whisper in an almost begging tone to his companion.

"Don't ever leave me alone."


End file.
